


Wish

by ohoksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohoksoo/pseuds/ohoksoo
Summary: It's your big day and as you look up in the sky, a smile is spreading across your face because finally you'll marry the man of your dreams.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Lay's Wish instrumental while reading. Here's the link https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kX9GpOnHctGaJGtFxFaOpZp7xBlERdqz/view?usp=drivesdk

The day has come. You looked through the windows. It's bright outside. The sun is shining brightly ever as before and the skies are so clear. You're mesmerized by it's beauty.

It's the day of your wedding and you are preparing for your big day with all the buzz of your make-up artist and stylist. A sudden knock was heard from the door and you are so quick at answering it as if you're really waiting for that person to come.

 

**_"Nai nai"_ **

**"My dear, congratulations!"** She said while hugging you.

**"I don't want to take too much of your time since you're busy. Here."** She gave you a box. **"He said you should read it before everything else."**

**"Is he okay?"** You took the small box from his grandmother.

**"Yes dear. He is. Now go back with your preparations. I'll see you later okay?"** She said as she kisses you before exiting the door. **"You look beautiful as ever,"** as she closes the door behind her.

 

You opened the box. An mp3 player with an earphones and a letter was inside it. You picked the letter and opened it. The handwriting is too familiar and you smiled at it's familiarity.

 

_Hey, it's been a while. How have you been? I hope you're happy with life._

_Oh, before I forgot, this is my gift for you. I still have one but I want to give it to you personally. But for now please listen to the mp3 player while reading this letter._

You picked the mp3 and earphones from the box and started to play the song.

_When you left me, I was so devastated. How can you just let me go after everything? But then months into training I realized how painful it is for you to leave me behind. I realized how much you hurt after letting me. I realized how big of a sacrifice you've done just to let me follow my dreams._

_Training is so hard. There are times I am so close at giving up. Most of the times I just want to go home, to my grandparents, to my parents, and to you. But seeing how much you've all done for me to reach this state, I strive hard. I am always reminding myself of the thing I lost just to have this. I always look back to that day you set me free and I lost the person I loved the most. Believe it or not I used that as my motivation to always give my best and I know it won't matter anymore but I want you to know that where I am right now is because of you. It's you and the thought of you that keeps me going. I always tell myself that I have to do well and debut and be successful because after that I'll be able to go back to you and finally tell you that I already achieved my dreams and the only thing that I lack is you._

_I should not say these things to you especially now that you're getting married but I find the need to. It is only you that set me free back then and now darling I'm setting you free. I am finally letting you go because I know you're happy now and_ _you'll be more happy with him._

_My darling, thank you for everything. Thank you for leaving me behind. Thank you for the sacrifice. Thank you for serving as my driving force to do best and be successful. All these things I have now is mainly because of you. Thank you for loving me so much._

_I wrote this song while I was still a trainee. I wrote this song when I had the urge to give up. I wrote it because I want to be with you, I wish I am with you, I wish I can be with you. It's still the same though, I still wish for your happiness and my happiness. I wish you all the best, you and your soon to be husband and family_.

 

*

As you wait outside the big doors of the chapel, hundreds of people and your soon to be husband awaits for you at the other side of the door, you exhaled and smiled. You looked towards the sky.

**_"Thank you Yixing. I wish you'll find your happiness too."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Been months since I thought of this au but it's just now that I find time to write it. Hope you enjoyed~ your comments and kudos are highly appreciated so please leave one. 💛 Thank you~


End file.
